


No more secrets

by FlutteryHowling



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteryHowling/pseuds/FlutteryHowling
Summary: MacCready and Nate have been together for a while now, and after the complete revival of Sanctuary, the reunion of MacCready and Duncan, and the destruction of the Institute, the couple couldn't be happier. But as something completely unexpected enters their lives and threatens to turn things around, how will the two men cope?





	No more secrets

MacCready hadn't had a drink in ages. The last time was when Duncan first fell ill, and needing something to take the edge off, he turned to bottle. 

This particular night however, he was drinking for an entirely different reason. But the same feeling of dread weighed heavily in the pit of his stomach. MacCready took another sip of his beer, letting the effects of the alcohol wash over his body. He sighed heavily through his nose and looked up at the ceiling of his home in Sanctuary that he shared with Nate, his stare blank and cold and his cheeks were beginning to feel hot and flush.

He had been drinking for what could have been hours, MacCready wasn't keeping track. In fact, he could care less. Nothing seemed to matter or make sense anymore, not since his visit with the caravan doctor, Weathers. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what the doctor revealed to him. The reason why he had been sick every morning for the past month, was because he was pregnant.

Pregnant. The word still rang in his head like a grenade had gone off in front him. At first he didn't believe the doctor, who would? But after every possible test had turned up positive, MacCready had no choice but to trust the doctor and everything he was told. 

He was told that it had something to do with radiation mutation, but the doctor didn't know anything beyond that, making MacCready feel more inhuman.

The worst of it all had to be Nate's reaction.

He didn't have much of a reaction at all, and that's what hurt MacCready the most. Nate didn't look happy or sad as the doctor revealed the news. He looked numb. Like he had lost all emotion.

MacCready didn't know what else to do but run. Turn and run away from Nate and the Doctor, find someplace where he could just pretend that this was just some kind of twisted nightmare.

In some sort attempt to wake up from it, MacCready leaned back into the headboard and shut his eyes tightly. Taking in a deep breath, he waited a few seconds before opening his eyes again. Instead of Nate being beside him, smiling and holding him close like usual, MacCready was met with the same empty room, along with an uncomfortable and familiar wave of nausea. 

MacCready let out an audible groan as he sat up and held his hand to his stomach. “Not again….” He mumbled to himself before weakly reaching over to grab his half empty can of purified water from the bedside table. With a shaky hand, he took a long sip of the water, hoping that the cool liquid would settle his stomach.

Instead, the water only seemed aggravate it further. MacCready was barely able to cover his mouth and make a dash for the open window, where he leaned out and, quite loudly, emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground below. 

“Ugh...” He said, leaning his head back into the room and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The sound must have been louder then he thought, because not even two minutes later, five year old Duncan was awake and had appeared in the doorway to his room, clutching a teddy bear that MacCready had found in an abandoned nursery.

 

“Daddy?” The little voice said, sounding confused and worried. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and yawned.

MacCready turned and walked to his son, lifting him carefully into his arms and putting on a convincing smile. “Daddy's alright, sweetheart. No more loud, funny noises okay?” He said, using the most comforting tone he could muster while the nausea still lingered in his stomach. 

With a small, tired smile, Duncan leaned his head on his father's shoulder and wrapped his small arms around his neck. Normally, MacCready loved the affections from his son, but with the growing discomfort clouding his midsection, he needed to get Duncan back to bed before he vomited on the floor in front of him. And he could only imagine how the boy would react.

With a small kiss on the cheek, MacCready carried his son, who was slowly beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder, back to the room that he shared with Nate's synth son, Shaun. 

“I'll see you in the morning, okay?” MacCready whispered into his sleeping son's ear as he carefully laid him down on his bed and covered him in a thin blanket. 

As quickly as he could, MacCready made for the door, clasping his hand over his mouth and letting out a small, quiet groan. He would have made it back into his room, if he didn't run straight into Hancock, who was waiting for him in the hall outside the door.

The sudden jerk of running into Hancock caused his stomach to lurch. Turning away as quickly as he could, he leaned over and vomited onto the floor, his hand clasping his midsection.

As humiliated as MacCready was, Hancock didn't seem to be disgusted by the sight at all. If anything, he was more concerned for the man. 

“Shit, you alright?” He said, laying a hand on the mercenary’s back, who was still hunched over, coughing and spitting onto the floor. Great. He has probably woken both Duncan and Shaun at this point.

With a sigh, MacCready leaned up and looked at Hancock, his eyes bloodshot and his face flushed red with embarrassment. “Y-Yeah...” He said, pulling out an old rag from his bag and kneeling down to clean up the mess. “Just haven't been feeling the best lately.” His voice shook slightly.

“Yeah I kinda gathered that.” The ghoul said, crossing his arms. “I saw ya talking to that doctor. Did he tell you anything?” He raised his eyebrow, as if he knew that something abnormal was happening to the mercenary.

MacCready gave the ghoul a long stare, he figured that Hancock was the only person he could trust to keep his secret at this point, besides, Nate wasn't there for him. And he really did not want to be alone.

Finally, he sighed and led Hancock into his room. Closing the door behind them, he faced the ghoul and took a nervous breath. “I'll be honest with you about this, but you probably won't believe me.” He started, and after a nod from the ghoul to continue, he took another shaky breath.

“I-I….Well….the doctor told me….I'm pregnant.” He managed to sputter out, looking away from the ghoul's stare. He clenched his fists, ashamed that any man would have to admit that to anyone.

“No way! Actually?” Hancock exclaimed, his reaction surprising MacCready. “I've heard of this kind of thing before, it's some really rare shit. Something about the rads, right?”

MacCready nodded slowly. “Yeah...that's what the doctor said.” Hancock's reaction was much better then he expected, making him feel a little less inhuman. 

“Man. That's amazing.” At first, the ghoul smiled, but the more he studied the mercenary's features, the more he understood that MacCready was not happy about the situation. In fact, he looked miserable.

“Are...are you going to be okay?” The concerned ghoul said, placing his hand on MacCready's shoulder. 

“I don't know...” He said, shaking his head. “Nate didn't react well, I think that's my biggest problem. He...He hasn't spoken to me since we found out. I'm afraid, Hancock.” He sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. “He thinks I'm a freak. He thinks I'm inhuman.” his voice began to shake again.

Hancock felt awful. He sat next to MacCready and sighed. “Unbelievable. Nate really seems to care about you, I wouldn't be too worried, Mac. Maybe he just needs some time to process the news.” He ghoul said, offering a convincing smile.

MacCready looked up at him, and after a quiet moment, he smiled as well, thankful for the ghoul's support and company. “Thank you, Hancock. It means a lot to me that I can go to you about anything.” 

“Of course.” Hancock smiled, pulling a pack of cigarettes and offering one to MacCready, who took it gratefully with a nod and another small smile. 

“You don't mind staying with me for a while do you?” MacCready quietly asked before placing the cigarette between his lips. “I really just need someone to distract me from my thoughts.” He said, lighting the end of the cigarette.

The ghoul smiled as he struck a match and lit his own cigarette. “Not at all. I'm good at that.” He laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. 

The two talked and smoked until it was well passed midnight. The comfort and presence of Hancock made a small weight lift from MacCready's shoulders. But throughout the whole night, Nate's numb, emotionless face continuously flashed through his mind.

Hancock left at around one thirty when MacCready began to nod off while attempting to listen to another drunk story. He sighed when he was alone again and made his way back into his empty bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the bed, wishing that he and Nate were curled up together under the sheets. Right now, he didn't even know where Nate was. He hadn't seen him since the reveal.

MacCready figured that he probably wandered off to find raiders or something else irrelevant for target practice. Something that he usually did when something heavy weighed on his mind. A part of him wanted to go out and find Nate, but he knew that it was for the best if he was left alone. Trying to talk to Nate when he was upset was like trying to talk to a brick wall. That was one of the first things MacCready learned about Nate when they first started traveling together. 

MacCready shook himself from his thoughts before removing his boots, and then his duster, dropping it to the floor and kicking them both aside. He looked down at his now bare, slim frame, wondering how long it would take before he would start showing. How big would he get? What clothes would he wear? He remembered how large Lucy was when she was pregnant with Duncan. Oh god, was he going to get that big as well?

Ugh. That was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment. With another yawn, MacCready removed his hat and set it on the beside table before crawling under the thin, dirty covers of his bed. It had been a while since MacCready had last slept without Nate beside him. It was going to be a difficult night.


End file.
